Alex Arakaki
Alex Arakaki is a 17-year-old boy who was raised by a Demon. He is a Celestial Spirit, and is also known as The Shadow Spirit. He is one of the Guardians of the Legendary Daemon Gate. The Demon taught him Shadow and Darkness Magic. Appearance Alex is tall and wears a black cloak that covers his body. He has golden eyes and short blue hair, and wears black gloves. Under the cloak is a black and blue tunic. He can make hands come out of the cloak, and make the blue part of the tunic turn into strips of fabric that tie themselves around things. Personality Alex is dark, mysterious, and secretive person. He has a gothic attitude, and is somewhat demented and demonic. Despite that, he is very loyal and powerful. He also has his quirky, funny, and happy moments. He is occasionally kind, but is mostly selfish. He also is in love with Hailey, another Celestial Spirit, but she doesn't feel the same. He is also friends with Damien and Nevaeh. When he gets angry, he unintentionally uses his Demon Take Over (that he doesn't know he has). Equipment Alex's cloak is an equipment of sorts. It's a part of his Takeover, and he can make cloth hands come out of it and help him. His tunic can send out strips of blue fabric to tie around things. He has a special blade made out of Darkness and Shadow Dragon Scales to magnify his dark and shadow magic. Magic and Abilities Heavenly Body Magic He can use some Heavenly Body Magic, but is not too good at it. *'Meteor'- The user's body is surrounded by Magic, allowing them to move through the air at incredible speed. *'Heavenly Beam'- The user releases several fast-moving beams from their hands to attack their target. *'Heaven Palm'- After grasping one arm with the other, the user fires a blast of Heavenly Body Magic at their target. *'Heavenly Arrows'- The user puts both their hands to their sides and releases several arrows composed of Heavenly Body Magic towards their target. Shadow Magic *'Shadow Form'- The user transforms their body into a shadow, granting them the ability to move around surfaces. *'Knuckle Shadow'- The user shapes their shadow into a fist to punch the opponent upwards. *'Guard Shadow'- The user uses their shadow to create a shadow dome that protects them from attacks. *'Shadow Pull'- The user creates a shadow in the shape of a giant hand that can travel over large distances to retrieve targets and bring them back to the user. Darkness Magic *'Dark Force'- The user is able to move a target in a manner similar to Telekinesis. *'Ghost Fireworks'- The user extends their arm forward and releases ghosts from a sphere of Darkness Magic gathered in their hand. *'Dark Ray'- The user fires a powerful ray of Darkness Magic from their hand towards the enemy. *'Darkness Cage'- The user creates a sphere Darkness Magic in their hand in the form of ghosts that revolves around the center. The user then shoots it at the target, releasing several ghosts that wrap around the target, restraining its movement. *'Darkness Shield'- The user creates a shield of darkness to protect them. *'Dark Palm'-Gathering Magic power in their palm, the user is able to add powerful blasts and pressure to their punches. *'Darkness Stream'- The spell that allows him to make hands come out of his cloak. *'Shade Troopers'- The user can create ghost soldiers that they can command at will, even from far distances. *'Dark Pulse'- The user swipes their hand, triggering a chain of linear explosions which send the targets flying away. *'Dead Wave'- The user sends a wave of ghosts rushing towards the enemy, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself.